Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4619640 proposes a radiation imaging apparatus which is irradiated with radiation, such as X-rays, that has been transmitted through an object, and generates an image signal related to the object. The charge generated at pixels of this radiation imaging apparatus is transferred to an integral amplifier and is integrated. The radiation imaging apparatus performs correlated double sampling (CDS) on the output of the integral amplifier by using two sample-and-hold circuits in order to remove low-frequency noise from the output of the integral amplifier. Furthermore, the radiation imaging apparatus has a low pass filter between the integral amplifier and the sample-and-hold circuits in order to remove high-frequency noise from the output of the integral amplifier. Japanese Patent No. 4448042 also proposes a radiation imaging apparatus having a similar configuration.